Yamis in Paradise
by ToyotaSupra
Summary: This is the updated version! I figgered out a problem, and if it has any more problems, pleeze tell me!


Disclaimer: I don't love you, you don't love me. One thing I'm  
  
  
  
asking is that you DON'T SUE ME!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamis Paradise  
  
By ToyotaSupra  
  
ToyotaSupra: This is my byproduct of watching Willy Wonka 3  
  
times on Sunday. Brace yourself! It has the crew of the Bebop &  
  
other Anime characters with absolutely no relation to Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 1: The Yamis Must be Dreaming & The Crew from the  
  
Bebop Appears.  
  
Yugi: Hey, Yami,  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: Want to go to get some candy?  
  
Yami: Is that rhetorical?  
  
Yugi: Well.I'm going with Malik & Bakura to the casino to lose  
  
all of our money. And we're sending you and Yami Bakura to the  
  
candy shop & Yami Bakura will be at the gun shop.  
  
Yami: Cool!  
  
(They go to the candy shop & the guns shop and drop them off.)  
  
Yugi: See ya guys!  
  
Yamis: See you later!  
  
Yami: I'm going to get hyped up on sugar!  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm going to send people to an eternal rest by pumping them full with lead!  
  
Yami: You do that!  
  
(Yami goes to the candy shop and gets hyped up using Pixie Sticks!)  
  
Yami: BOY THIS SUGAR IS REALLY GOOD! GOOD GOOD GOOD!! YAY!  
  
Cashier: Pay me, then.  
  
Yami: PAY? OKAY!! YAMI PAY!! HOW MUCH, HOW MUCH, HOW MUCH!  
  
Cashier: $39.99.  
  
Yami: WHAT!?  
  
Cashier: You ate 40 Pixie Sticks, 35 Skittle bags & 400 Wonka Bars. You broke a new  
  
Willy Wonka record! The record for most Wonka candy eaten was 395 bars, but you ate  
  
5 more than the record! You get to go to the Wonka Factory!  
  
Yami: WHOOPIE!!!  
  
(Yami Bakura goes into the guns shop, and finds out its ran by the crew of the Bebop.)  
  
Spike: So, how you doing.  
  
Jet: Want to have these 50-pound gattling guns?  
  
Faye: (stares at Yami Bakura) Humina-humina..  
  
Ed: Edward thinks that Faye-Faye blew a sprocket.  
  
Faye: Shut up! Can't you see that I've gone berserk with my love?  
  
Yami Bakura: Do you have guns?  
  
Spike: Of course we do. We're a stinkin' gun shop!  
  
Yami Bakura: Well.GIVE THEM TO ME!  
  
Faye: You like guns, too?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes, woman. Now GIVE ME THE MOST POWERFUL GUN!  
  
Spike: Sure, sure don't be goin' crazy! Here it is. This flame-thrower is so powerful that  
  
one flame from this baby can burn your eyebrows off. (He tries to light a cigarette with  
  
the flame-thrower like in "Toys in the Attic" with the evil rock lobster.)  
  
Spike: Crap! Not again!  
  
Faye: Why do you need this gun, cutie?  
  
(Yami Bakura moves back while Faye tries to kiss him.)  
  
Yami Bakura: Okaaaaay. T_T;  
  
Ed: Ooooooh! Faye-Faye's not in love with Spike-Person!  
  
Spike: (In backroom looking for new cigarette box) Jet do we have a cig- WHAT THE  
  
HECK?!  
  
Faye: (leans back) What-Spike...don't get any ideas!  
  
Spike: Here's your blowtorch, sir. This one's on the house because I've got some  
  
unfinished business to do with Faye.  
  
Yami Bakura: Me too. I've got some business too. :) Hehehehehe!  
  
Faye: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME! SOMEBODY!  
  
(He leaves the store heading for Tea's house.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: RUN AWAY!!! Yami is at Willy Wonka's factory! InuYasha appears.  
  
(Yami is on a bus, going to Willy Wonka's Factory. InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo are  
  
in the seat next to him.)  
  
Yami: ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?  
  
InuYasha: Will you shut up! I thought Kagome had an IQ in the minus, but you just beat her stupidity.  
  
Kagome: That's it! SIT BOY!  
  
InuYasha: (After he's out of that state, he chases her.) You're going to get it!  
  
Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! InuYasha: Hey, wait.. (He drops to the floor of the bus.)  
  
Shippo: I can't stand this. I'm soooooo embarrassed!  
  
Bus Driver: Here we are. The Wonka Factory.  
  
Yami: YAMI EAT UNTIL YAMI EXPLODE! YEAH, UNTIL YAMI EXPLODE! (He exits.)  
  
Willy Wonka: Welcome to my humble factory.  
  
Yami: YAMI GET MORE HYPER! (Ground splits & lightning crashes. Volcanoes sprout up & evil music starts playing.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Pie, Flame-throwers, Puppy Luv & Evil Squirrels! Appearance of the Ham-  
  
Ham Clubhouse  
  
(Yami Bakura is walking down the street with the flame-thrower. He meets Joey & Mai, holding hands.)  
  
Yami Bakura: Ooooh! Puppy has a crush!  
  
Joey: Stop it, will you! (He pulls out a velvet-covered box.) Mai,  
  
Mai: Yes, Joey.  
  
Joey: Will you marry me?  
  
Mai: Oh yes puppy wuppy!  
  
Joey WHAT?! (Joey faints.)  
  
Yami Bakura: Whatever. (He continues walking until he comes upon a small dollhouse, with the words "Ham-Ham Clubhouse. As soon as he sees the house, the hamsters come out with a cherry pie.)  
  
Hamtaro: Pie?  
  
Yami Bakura: DIE YOU EVIL SQUIRRELS! (He burns the hamsters.)  
  
Hamtaro: Pie?  
  
Yami Bakura: What kind, squirrel-beast?  
  
Hamtaro: We've got apple pie.  
  
Yami Bakura: No.  
  
Hamtaro: How about cherry? Yami Bakura: No.  
  
Hamtaro: Pecan Pie?  
  
Yami Bakura: No! If you will excuse me, I've got some mayhem to commence! (He  
  
torches the hamsters.)  
  
  
  
Hamtaro: HELP!  
  
Yami Bakura: There! (Talking to flame-thrower.) Let's kill Tea now.friend! (They walk  
  
off, like in a 60's cartoon, with cheesy music playing.)  
  
  
  
ToyotaSupra: Now that was fun! Let's see what Yami is up to! Brace yourself!  
  
Chapter 4: O_o Help! Yami is going through the 4th floor roof without the Wonkavator!  
  
The appearance of Allenby & I  
  
(In the room with the everlasting gobstopper machine, Yami is still hyper with four other  
  
people. Allenby Beardsley & I are married & Mike Teavee & his mom.)  
  
Willy Wonka: This is the everlasting gobstopper! You can suck on it forever, and it  
  
doesn't get any smaller!  
  
Yami: WHEEE! YAMI CAN GET HYPER AND STAY THAT WAY!  
  
Willy Wonka: Want to take a ride in the glass Wonkavator?  
  
Yami: YEAH! YAMI GO UP!  
  
Allenby: Hasn't that kid in front of us gone mad enough?  
  
ToyotaSupra (TS): Yeah, Allenby. He's lost it.  
  
Mike Teavee: Bam! You're dead!  
  
TS: (I take out a Panzerschrek.) No, you're dead. (I shoot it point blank at his head.) He's  
  
taken care of now, my love.  
  
Allenby: Oh Toyota!  
  
TS: (I blush.) Uhhhhhhh.. Do you want me to kill that other crazy kid?  
  
Allenby: Sure Toyota!  
  
TS: Wait for a minute.  
  
(We all enter the Wonkavator. As soon as we go through the roof like in the movie, you  
  
see an explosion and Yami flies out of the elevator in pieces.)  
  
Yami's head: AIYAAAAHH!  
  
TS: I love you, Allenby.  
  
Allenby: And I love you, Toyota (We kiss & romantic music starts playing, and Willy  
  
Wonka falls out of the Wonkavator)  
  
Willy Wonka: AAAAAHH! YOU CAN HAVE THE FACTOR-OOF!  
  
Allenby: I believe that we just got a candy factory.  
  
TS: Let's make it into a huge custom bike & car factory, and fire all of the Oompa  
  
Loompahs, and if they don't leave, I'll destroy them with my Panzerschrek.  
  
Allenby: Oh Toyota! (We kiss.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ToyotaSupra: This is the end, my friend! Tea will DIE! This is gonna get ugly!  
  
Chapter 5: The night Bakura Went Crazy: The cast breaks out in song!  
  
(Yami Bakura is at the Inn of the Dove, going to kill Tea. He doesn't know that Tristen is  
  
with Tea.)  
  
Yami Bakura: Heh-heh-heh. (He knocks on the door.) Hi Tea!  
  
Tea: Hi Yami Bakura. (She is in Victoria's Secret longerrie & Tristen is wearing  
  
underpants only.) Do you want the friendship symbol now?  
  
Yami Bakura: Sure thing. What are you two doing?  
  
Tea: We're just extending our friendship out a lot more.  
  
Tristen: Yeah! It ROCKS!  
  
Yami Bakura: Wait, I've got a gift for you two. (He pulls out flame- thrower.) A free  
  
trip.to the pearly gates for both of you!  
  
Tea & Tristen: AAAAAHHH! (They die. Music starts playing. The cast & special guests  
  
appear.)  
  
TS: Late one night, Two dorks were out makin' love, over at the, Inn of the Dove, When  
  
Tomb Robber busted in, nearly scared them half to death, Had a flame-throwa in his  
  
hand, and cheap beer on his breath, From his hair to his feet, he was covered in cards,  
  
even though his soul release was very, very hard. The next thing he said, with a twinkle  
  
In his eye, "Fwahahaha! You both will die!"  
  
Everyone: The night Bakura went crazy, the night Soulstealer went mad. He just killed  
  
Tea & Tristen, now we're all so glad.  
  
Allenby: The motel is gone now, he decided to bomb it, he use final destiny. That made  
  
some people vomit. Then he tied up the workers, and he held Malik hostage, and he  
  
ground up poor Weevil into.NERDY SAUSAGE! He got Mako & Rex, with an old  
  
German Luger, and he slashed up Yami just like.Freddy Kruger, and he took a big  
  
flame-thrower and he barbecuded Prof. Elm and he sent his soul to the.shadow realm!  
  
Everyone: The night Bakura went crazy, the night the Soulstealer went nuts, now you can  
  
hardly walk 'round Domino, without stepping in Tea's guts!  
  
The Crew of the Bebop: There's a man from the Eyewitness news, and the FBI! There is  
  
a bunch of cleanup crews, and 'copters circling 'round in da sky. Now da bullets are  
  
flyin.' Body count's risin' and there's no.tellin' why!  
  
TS: Why why why why why.You always were a-a cool guy. (scary gun effects and  
  
people screaming.)  
  
You know what, Bakura's never doin' time. They can't even hold him, for his infamous  
  
crime. Now he's married to Adre and you have lot more to fear. Because he will live now for an infinite amount of years! But now grampa's in therapy, and puppy's still nervous and Mai's got a job working for the postal service. And they say that Seto's on the phone every night, with a lawyer, negotiatin' the, movie rights! They're talkin' 'bout.  
  
Everyone: The night Bakura went crazy, the night Soulstealer went mad. When he killed  
  
off Tea & Tristen, now we're all so glad. The night Bakura went crazy, the night  
  
Soulstealer went mad. When he killed off Tea & Tristen, now we're all so glad. Now  
  
we're all so glad. Now we're all.so-o-o glad.  
  
ToyotaSupra: Well that's that! If you flame, YOU WILL DIE! That is all! 


End file.
